Primera y última navidad
by vegethia ouji
Summary: Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de navidad, shingekero". Attack on fanfics. Este no es el típico cuento o historia, no existen finales felices solo los verdaderos sentimientos de historia, al recordar a su primer amor, ese amor que le enseño lo que era amar y sentirse amado.


**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Isayama, la idea es totalmente original y de mi creación._**

 ** _Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de navidad, shingekero". Attack on fanfics._**

Este era los primeros meses de entrenamiento, quienes se acercaron a mi primero fueron unos chicos muy toscos y con intensión muy desagradables, me aleje de ellos lo más que pude pero también aquí estaba más sola, al menos en la granja tenía la seguridad de poder esconderme en mi cuarto o el granero.

Pero llegó, quién en un principio era un chico acercó su brazo en mi hombro como si fuéramos amigos de mucho tiempo.

—. ¡¿Hey Kristha, te molestan estas basuras?!— preguntó directo, haciendo que los chicos dieran unos pasos atrás.

Nunca esperé que una persona se preocupe por mi, mucho menos que ella esperaba lo mejor de mi y sobre todo mi libertad.

Pero la vida me enseñó que la persona que menos espera es la que más estará para mí, Ymir llegó en ese momento cuando más sola me sentía, no había motivo para seguir adelante, no tengo un padre y una madre por el que luchar sólo era yo contra el mundo y el mundo era tan grande. Pero yo llego a mi mundo sin pedirlo, llegó para quedarse y enseñarme lo que lo que era vivir.

Después de que ymir, se fue de mi lado, todas las noches sin falta soñaba con ella, siempre el mismo sueño, siempre las mismas caricias.

Todo cambió, cuando asumí mi posición como reina de Paradis. Los lujos, la vida de reina nunca me importó los años que pude gobernar con "Libertad" lo hice tratando de mejor la calidad de vida de mi pueblo.

Pero perdí esa libertad, cuando Eren me habló de su plan para liberar a la humanidad de la maldición de Ymir, sabía que tenía que aceptarlo y esa era mi último momento de verdadero libertad y autonomía.

Era de mañana, el día que se confirmó que esperaba un bebé. Esté día me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra forma y no de tristeza e impotencia yo heredaría el poder del titán bestia y así sucesivamente. Toda esa mañana pensé y soñe contigo, tanto dormida, así como despierta.

Tomé la carta que hace años llegó a mis manos, esa era tu letra la acerque a mi rostro para olfatear lo poco que quedaba de tu esencia.

—. Si es niña, llevará tu nombre Ymir, te lo debo por qué gracias a ti pase los mejores momentos de mi vida. —

Se dejó llevar de nuevo por sus recuerdos, el invierno crudo, que calaba hasta a los huesos no se hizo esperar ese año. Días después de que ambas chicas se perdieran, volvieron a caminar por los campos de entrenamiento, para ser justos a un pequeño granero que al parecer estaba abandonado.

—. Ymir nos van a descubrir y no quiero hacer más trabajos obligatorios con este clima, más ahora que estamos en navidad.— Le decía, mientras era llevada por la fuerza, por la chica que siendo tan terca le dijo que la llevaría cargando y no quería eso, era lo que menos le agradaba que hiciera su pecosa.

—. Vamos, solo será un par de horas todos están bebiendo y festejando como si fuera su último día. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo nosotras? —. Le pregunto mientras abría el granero.

Al ver el interior, descubrió que estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas y una cena improvisada para dos, era perfecto para ambas.

—. Ymir esto es perfecto, no me esperaba algo asi— comentó, emocionada por el detalle más viniendo de una persona como ella era algo que de verdad valoraba.

Pasaron los primeros minutos, comieron entre risas, gracias a las bromas que disfrutaba relatar que le hacía a su amiga Sasha. Pero al terminar de comer, Ymir se levantó en silencio ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle, sin dudarlo correspondió el amable acto y se dejó conducir por la chica.

—. Quiero que recuerdes está noche, será mi regalo para las dos, te juro que jamás olvidaré este momento junto a ti. — le decía cada vez más acercándose a su rostro, lo beso tan suave y lento, para memorizar los labios de su perfecta rubia.

—.Ymir, jamás olvidaré esto, será nuestra primera navidad, de muchas.— sabía que hacerse ilusiones estaba prohibido, más en la posición que estaban, pero nada le importaba, se dejó llevar rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la morena, correspondiendo y profundizando más aquel tierno beso, que dió paso a uno más apasionado.

Ymir, la cargo y recostó sobre una manta en el lugar más seguro y lejos de la entrada de aquel que sería su nido de amor por primera vez. Al levantarse ella y deshacerse de sus prendas, escuchó un crujir volteó para verificar que no fueran el plato donde estaban las velas y lo que vio era unos viejos lentes.

—. Por una mirada, un mundo, por una sonrisa, un cielo,por un beso… ¡yo no sé qué te diera por un beso! Mataría, robaría y daría mi vida por ti, en esta y otras vidas historia. ¿Estás segura, de darme a mi una mujer cualquiera lo más parecido que es tu virtud? — Le susurró, cada palabra entre besos, entre caricias, al despojar cada prenda de esa pequeña diosa que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a ella. Cada beso, en su cuerpo al recorrerlo, esperando, su aprobación de seguir o detenerse en arte de amarla por cada centímetro de su glorioso paraíso.

—. Para mí, sería un placer entregar mi virtud, a la mujer que me enseñó amar, lo haría una y mil veces más ymir. — Y con eso, la morena no espero más para hacerla suya, demostrarle cuanto la ama, desea.

—. Feliz navidad mi reina, mi amada mujercita—

Fue así como regreso a su realidad, ya no fue con ella quien repetiría el hacer el amo con su bella morena, ahora fue distinto y su llama de vida se apagó a casi su totalidad.

—. Gracias Ymir, por ser mi mayor felicidad aunque sea por un momento. —

rompió la carta, dejándola caer a un bote y le prendió fuego. Ya no existía felicidad, todo eso se quedaría en su mente y nadie lo borraría, pero ahora tenía una responsabilidad como reina que cumplir.

Minutos después, escuchó como la llamaron a la puerta. Apagó el fuego rápidamente y volvió a recostarse este sería su último día en el palacio irónicamente pasaría las navidades en una vieja granja, apartada de la civilización por su seguridad.

—. Pase comandante Hangie. ¿Ya es hora Verdad? —

Fin.


End file.
